Anything for you
by thelastwaterbender621
Summary: How did Aang really wake up after the lightning strike? KATAANG! 3 one-shot


**I know, I know it's been done a million times. I just couldn't help myself ;) So here's my Kataang one-shot! **

"He's been out for weeks' Katara thought has she laid the unconscious boy back down after yet another healing session. She ran her fingers through Aang's short hair.

Katara loved the way it looked on him. Although she loved his sky blue arrow, his hair made him look more grown up. She looked down at his sleeping face, it looked so relaxed and peaceful.

'He really is turning into a handsome young man.' The waterbender gasped. What was she thinking? Katara's heart fluttered when the airbender shifted slightly.

'No, you can't be all flustered when he wakes up. He will probably be confused and worried. You have got to be there for him not daydreaming about how handsome he was.'

Katara shook her head vigorously. She couldn't think about this now. Even though she had these thoughts before she didn't have time to go through this.

There so many things to do! Make sure Aang was fed and that his bandages were changed once daily. Fluff his pillows and make sure his sheets were changed.

Speaking of which she should really change his sheets. Katara leaned forward and gently slid her arms under his upper back and his knees. She picked him up bridal style he felt like a sack of moon peaches. Katara laid him on the rug as carefully as she could.

Walking around the bed she pulled the sheets up on all four corners, and she threw it in the corner. Katara got spare sheet from under the bed. Pulling the first three corners taut, she started working on the fourth.

"Mhm..." Aang groaned. Forgetting the sheet she jumped straight over the bed, looking down on him hopefully. But the boy remained silent.

'Another dream' the girl thought her hope crashing down as quickly as it had risen. Katara ambled back to the other side of the mattress then resumed her previous task.

When the Avatar was comfortable again, Katara sat next to him on the bed and took his hand. It laid stiff and unmoving against her gentle hand. Katara intertwined her fingers in Aang's.

It's funny how much such a small gesture could make everything seem better, like everything was completely fine. She felt the same way every time they hugged or touched. Especially the time in the Cave of Two Lovers.

Just the thought of their shared kiss made her cheeks turn crimson and her heart rate shoot through the roof. 'You love him. Admit it.' her own mind teased her. She can't like him could she?

Katara thought this through. Her liking him? Did he even like her? Would it even work out? So many unanswered questions.

Suddenly she feel the lightest brush against her hand. With the widest smile on her face, Katara looked at Aang's face.

"Ka-Kat-Katara," the Avatar said so weakly that Katara barely heard her. Tears flowed to her eyes. Was the wait over? Would she finally see him best friend again?

Aang stirred slightly but stayed unconscious. 'He must just be dreaming. Wait, why did he say only my name... He must be dreaming about... me' Even with that thought, Katara felt her cheeks heat up.

She adjusted the blankets around him and tried to keep the tears from flowing down her face.

"I-I-lo-love-you," Aang mumbled. Katara felt her heart flutter and her stomach drop. 'What did he say? Come on Katara you know what he said!' Aang's face suddenly lit up with a wide smile.

Whatever his dream was it was a good dream about Katara. While she sat there trying to run this new information through head. She had always thought he kind of liked her but loved her.

Katara decided that she would keep this to herself. Who knew if he even meant it. He was in a coma.

She just wanted to try something. Sitting down next to him, Katara ran her hands through his hair again. She wondered why he didn't just keep it instead of shaving it all off.

Before Katara could talk herself out of it, she leaned down and kissed Aang, right on the lips. Her lips tingled and she could feel the electricity between them. Slowly his lips started to move with hers.

She pulled back suddenly. 'No I was imagining it,' But all of her doubts were erased when Aang's eyes fluttered open.

"Katara? Where are we? How did I get here? How long have I been out? How did I wake up?" he asked curiously and a little worried sitting up wincing at the prickling feeling on his back.

"Aang!" before answering any of his question she gave him a breath taking hug. 'Did really just kiss him awake? Did he even remember?' She could feel the blush creep its way onto her cheeks.

"Ok, we are on a captured Fire Nation ship and we just passed through the Serpent's Pass a few days ago. You have been unconscious for almost a month. How you woke I- "Katara cut off. Aang didn't remember! Maybe she didn't have to tell him.

"Katara? What happened?" he asked her making her face him.

"Well you kind of started mumbling in your sleep and you said... Some things" Katara said shyly hoping that he would drop it.

"Katara, you can tell me. I mean I was the one who said it. It probably wasn't true." Aang looked straight into her eyes, "What did I say?" he demanded.

She knew she couldn't keep the true from him. " You kinda said my name and then-" She paused for a moment and took a deep breath, "You said I love you."

Katara finished and looked away trying to get away from his eyes that seem to bore holes into her head. Her face heated up so much that it felt like it was on fire.

"Oh," now Aang's face was on fire, quickly he changed the subject, "but how did I wake up?"

After saying this he noticed Katara blushing even harder if that was even possible.

"Well, after you said, um what you said, I kinda, sorta, maybe... kissed you." She answer clearly extremely embarrassed.

"Really? Katara I've been wanting to tell you this for a long time now... What I said was true... I really like you," Aang said with a small smile on his face.

"I really like you too Aang and I- '' Katara was cut off by Aang's lips being pressed forcefully against hers. She couldn't believe Aang actually did that. But she liked the new Aang.

Aang was surprised when she didn't pull away but instead she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss.

He was surprised by himself for being so forward. He lifted his hand from under the blanket and snaked it around her waist.

When they finally did break apart, it had been almost three minutes.

"Wow," was all Katara could say. Justing having him back was amazing. She could let all the feelings she had been keeping to herself all these weeks flow. It brought more tears to her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Aang asked looking concerned and frightened he had done something wrong. "I'm sorry for kissing you I couldn't help myself!" He felt so stupid.

"No! I wasn't the kiss! I'm just so happy to have to back I couldn't imagine life without you. When Azula shot you I-" Katara choked on her own words. It was just too painful.

Aang grabbed her hand and made her face him. He pulled her into a hug while she cried on his shoulder. Aang wrapped protective arms around her and held on to her for dear life. He whispered that everything was going to be alright and wiped away her tears. He hardly noticed the pain in his back

Katara cried until she had no more tears. "Aang, thank you," that was all she could manage. Aang leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Anything for you."

* * *

**Ya like it? lol If I get more reviews maybe I'll continue this throught the whole 3rd season adding A BILLION times more Kataang Tell me what ya think!**


End file.
